greek_and_roman_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Athena is the goddess of wisdom,arts and war.She is also Crystal,Ruby and Michael's aunt. Appearance Athena has brown hair tied up in bun and a fair complexion.She wears a gold helmet and carries a spear and shield in her hand.She also wears the Olympian bracelets on her wrists. Era 5.ver She wears a white sleeveless blouse with a red bodice and a high collar,a red and white skirt,and white knee high boots. Casual wear She wears a black leather jacket,a red t-shirt,a hot pink miniskirt and purple,knee-high boots.She also wears a black beret on her head. As a gem fighter Her hair resembles a pixie-cut in the front,while in the back,her hair leads to a point.She wears an aqua blue tunic with a small gold star on the center of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist. Her leggings are amber-colored.She also wore pink socks with pale blue slip-on ballet flats. Personality Athena is knowledgeable, artistic and usually kind and loving to her family,especially to her dad,Zeus.However,when she gets furious,she can get very hostile.Athena is also seen to be a perfectionist with a sizable amount of knowledge on a plethora of topics and values organization.Athena has a penchant for symmetry and a high attention to details. Athena is easily flustered and overwhelmed when confronted by the unknown or when her plans fail,which can lead to her judgement being clouded or cause her to act on impulse instead of rational thinking.When realizing how much she hurt others,Athena will apologize and try as hard as she can to set things right,working hard in order to counteract the damage she may have inflicted. Abilities Spear Proficiency Through her many years of training, Athena can summon her weapon, a pearlescent spear. Athena is very skilled in the art of spear-wielding and goes in tandem with her pattern of fighting that involves formal (Ballet) dancing. She moves gracefully and swiftly, attacking with grace and poise.She stays calm and collected during melee battles, duels, and skirmishes.Athena also has great skill in throwing her spear. Quotes “We’ll never escape this!” “I’m not overreacting!Poseidon!” “That’s not my baby.” "Teach you how to fight? (laughs) All right." “Keep calm,what we could do is to get you into the fountain and get rid of all this mess!” "The reason we could never form Mendelevium is that you're difficult and a mess." Trivia Athena's Roman name is Minerva. Her sacred bird is the owl. Her gem form is pearl. She is voiced by Deedee Magnohall in English and Shiori Izawa in Japanese. Her alias is Yuka Kigawa. She takes part in cycling and javelin in the Olympic Games. Her bracelets have 18 green gems on them,which means her power is at a master rank. Court members Nike Otus Odysseus Theseus Jason Atalanta Castor Pollux Agamemnon Scytha Menelaus 1000 harpies Orestes Pokemon Athena likes collecting fighting type Pokémon,her Pokémon include: Breloom Pangoro Gallade Hariyama Mienshao Hitmontop Sawk Throh Croagunk Themes Original theme:Pearl’s return Entrance theme:Spear of justice Battle theme:Dance of swords Room theme:Pearl’s roomCategory:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:The Great Element Assembly Category:Earth units